


【授翻】理所當然The Way of Things

by ashleyfun



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Assumptions, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Team Bonding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfun/pseuds/ashleyfun
Summary: 復仇者聯盟已經組成很久了，他們有很多傳統。但是，當Steve發現該隊伍擁有他從未聽說過的傳統時，他才知道Tony也有事情沒告訴過他。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【授翻】理所當然The Way of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415753) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 

> 作者註：如果你容易因為別人的丟臉而尷尬，你可能要跳過這個故事。（詳細作者前言請移駕原文順便按下您的kudos！）
> 
> 譯者註：謝謝Sineala老師的授權，這是一篇充滿可愛但小尷尬的故事，如果你喜歡，請務必去給原文點kudos！另外有翻譯有誤的部分，拜託留言跟我說讓我修正，謝謝！祝收看愉快～

事實是，隊伍裡新來的成員對Steve很感興趣。

新團隊在同日開始運作，隊伍裡的首個派對緊接在復仇者聯盟的新聞發佈會之後。記者離開後，他們都還待在前廳，然後Tony問「嘿，有人想要比薩嗎？」接著不知為何，比薩盒就布滿在精緻的桃花心木桌上了。Wanda打開收音機，Carol 在酒吧後面調酒，大家邊聊天邊大笑。

今天有個很棒的夜晚。一個很棒的團隊剛剛成立，除了最新加入的Vance和Angel，這個新隊伍還包含舊成員──Clint、Carol 、Wanda、Thor，當然還有Tony。Steve對Vance和Angel還不夠熟悉，他們是新的超級英雄，而且非常非常年輕，不久之前Steve還因為Vance太年輕而拒絕他加入隊伍。但最終Clint說服了Steve，告訴他，他們已經足夠成熟，也足夠有能力拯救世界了，因此Steve讓他們加入隊伍成為預備隊員。

不過他仍舊覺得他們還是太年輕了。

_等他們長大一點，就該放手讓他們自己作主了。_Steve提醒自己。_他們可以處理好的。_

由於隊伍裡的大部分成員都已經熟悉彼此了，整晚大部分的時間他們都在互相嬉鬧、放鬆、享受生命的美好和重新回到地球這件事。回家真好。

最終，派對落幕了，Steve最後坐在他在派對結束後通常待的座位上，也就是沙發上的Tony旁邊。而Tony也跟往常一樣，靠在Steve的肩膀上熟睡，他的臉緊貼著Steve的制服。Steve的手臂被Tony固定在他身旁動彈不得，Steve也不介意，反正他的手也不能做其他事情。

Steve看著Tony蜷曲在他身邊，看著Tony散發平和、安心及信任的氛圍，忍不住思考有Tony加入的團隊是多麼幸運。Tony是那麼令人驚奇，又那麼英俊，或許有一天他會鼓起勇氣告訴Tony他對他的感覺。希望就是今年。

不過現在，Tony快要把他的汽水弄倒了。他的可樂瓶已經傾斜一半，雖然不知為何還掛在他手上，但已瀕臨危險邊緣。如果可樂倒在波斯地毯上，賈維斯會不高興的──Tony自己醒來看到時也不會高興。Steve把可樂輕輕地從Tony的手中拿走，想了一下，然後喝了一口。反正又不是說Tony會不情願給他喝。

當Steve抬頭時，他看到Angel……在看他？

她的淺黃色眼鏡擋住她大部分的表情，但她的確是在看著他，她的眼睛睜大，然後又快速瞇起來，眉毛也擰在一起，看起來好像有些好奇的事情想要問他。

Steve清了清他的喉嚨。「有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎，火焰星？」

Angel眼鏡邊緣下的臉頰浮現了一點紅暈，她像是被抓到做錯事一樣跳了起來。「抱歉！」她說，動作非常快「沒事，隊長。我不需要幫忙。」

聽起很明顯發生了什麼事，但Steve覺得最好不要逼她說出來。

「好吧。」Steve說。「如果你有任何問題，可以隨時來問我。歡迎你加入隊伍。」

她依舊有些尷尬地坐著，雙手放在膝蓋上，縮了縮身子。「謝謝你，隊長。」

Tony選在這個時候半睜開他的一隻眼睛。「嗯嗯嗯嗯哼嗯……」Tony發出怪聲，然後再一次的闔上眼。嗯，他肯定睡死了。

「如果你不介意。」Steve禮貌地跟Angel說。「我想帶Tony上床睡覺了。」他挪了挪手臂，然後Tony張開了雙眼。「起來，鐵殼腦袋。」他壓低說話的音調。「上床時間到了。」

Tony昏昏欲睡，身體東倒西歪，小腿撞上咖啡桌。Steve見狀立刻站起身，用肩膀扶助Tony的身子，讓Tony靠在他身上，動作流暢的就像早已習慣Tony總是這樣。Tony的腳麻了，Steve也只能扶著他走了。

他們跌跌撞撞的離開大廳，等到Steve帶著Tony上樓、穿過走廊，他已經不再去想Angel的古怪行為。

「我想我可以照顧好自己。」當他坐到床邊後，Tony說。「謝啦。」

Steve微笑點點頭，試著不要去想Tony會叫他留下來，不要去想Tony緩慢的、一個鈕扣一個鈕扣的褪下衣服後會是什麼樣子，以及親吻Tony的感覺。

「沒問題。」

他在走廊等到Tony緊閉的門縫下燈光熄滅。

或許_今年我就會告訴他_。他想。但他看不出來為什麼今年和往年比起來應該有所不同。

Steve把Angel奇怪的行為完全拋到腦後，直到兩天後，同樣的怪事再次發生在Vance身上。

那是個早晨，Steve正在廚房吃早餐，盤子裡的雞蛋被他吃了一半。而他對面的Vance正在吃兒童含糖麥片，裡面還加了棉花糖。Steve打開了報紙的體育版，把經濟版遞給Tony，就跟往常一樣──然後他有點沮喪地讀著昨晚道奇隊的比賽。

有個人拖著腳步從Steve背後走來，接著冰箱門被打開。同時傳來Tony惱怒的咕噥聲。

「Steve，你又把最後的雞蛋吃掉了嗎？」

Steve內疚得看了一眼他的盤子和垃圾桶的空蛋盒。「嗯。」他說「好像是？」

Tony嘆了一口氣。

「如果你想，你可以拿我的。」Steve提議。「給你。」

Tony馬上衝到桌子旁，拿起Steve的叉子，用三口就吃掉了Steve大部分的雞蛋。

「如果有起司就更好了。」Tony說，開始微笑。吃完後他誇張地舔了舔嘴唇。

Steve哼了哼，吐司要不要加不加起司一直是他們之間的長期戰爭。「你自己做的時候再加起司。」

「我會的。」Tony嘲諷地說，然後他攔截了一片Steve的吐司。Steve早就知道Tony會當小偷，不過他還額外準備了一些吐司讓Tony可以加起司，而Tony知道去哪裡可以得到它們。

正如他所想，Tony晃到烤麵包機旁邊，喀喀喀的咬著他非法獲得的麵包。

Steve回頭準備要吃自己的早餐──而Vance放下湯匙瞪著他。他瞪著他就像那天Angel瞪著他一樣，好像有些話哽在喉嚨沒說。一定有什麼問題，才會讓Vance的臉因為困惑而皺了起來。

「你還好嗎？」Steve問。「法官？發生什麼事了嗎？」

Vance眨眨眼。似乎有什麼奇怪的原因讓他的頭歪向一個角度；他拿著湯匙，身體前傾的程度大幅超過桌上的碗，表現得像他失去了人生的方向。

「沒事。」Vance說。「沒什麼事情。」

但是，這可不是Vance一般會有的行為。也許他在適應團隊上遇到了困難。Steve皺著眉頭。「你知道的，如果你或是Angel有任何關於復仇者聯盟的問題，你都可以問我的。」

「也可以問我。」Tony加入話題。「或問隊伍中的任何一個人，真的可以。」

Vance看了一下四周，氣氛比起吃早餐，更像是在被拷問。「我們沒問題。」他說。「我沒事，我保證。」

「好的，如果你確定沒事就好。」Steve說。為什麼他們都一聲不吭？

到底天殺的發生了什麼事？

他和Tony午夜的時候從雜貨店回來──因為當你的團隊需要好幾加崙的冰淇淋時，你實在很難拒絕他們──這是他今天第一次跟Tony單獨相處，也許Tony也注意到了新成員的古怪行為，他可以跟Tony談談這件事。

他們快到家門口了，Tony把袋子遞給Steve後開始找他錢包裡識別卡來打開大門。

｢嘿，Tony？｣Steve問，兩加崙的薄荷冰淇淋從他手上滑落。

Tony刷卡打開門。｢嗯？｣

｢是我神經過敏，還是法官跟火焰星的行為真的……有點奇怪？｣

Tony皺著眉頭半開著門。｢說清楚點，怎麼樣的奇怪法？｣

｢我不知道。｣Steve有點閃爍其詞。｢他們一直看著我，好像有話想跟我說，但沒有一個人說出來。而且已經好幾次了。今天早餐時就有一次。｣他呼出一口氣。｢如果他們不適應團隊，或是他們有些事情需要解決，我希望他們可以告訴我。｣

｢我沒有特別注意到這件事。｣Tony歪著頭，大門順勢在他身後關上。他的眼睛在大廈燈光下像夜晚的海一樣閃閃發光。「但如果你認為真的有發生怪事，我會相信你。」他聳了聳肩。「不過，也許他們之後就會找我們其中一個談談。我不覺得你需要因為他們沒有跑來跟你傾吐煩惱就苛責自己，你是個──」

「我是個什麼？」

Tony似笑非笑。「你是個_美國隊長_，你知道。你可能令人生畏，而他們還只是孩子。」

Steve瞇著眼看他。「我有那麼糟糕嗎？」他知道人們常常把他當成食古不化的人或道德標竿，對此他總是覺得很氣餒。他在制服之下也只是個普通人，當然，團隊裡的每個人，包括新成員都知道這一點。Steve回想了一下過去經驗，突然想到的說：「但我不記得你曾經有對我感到害怕或恐懼。」

「我？」Tony輕笑出來。「你知道我花了多久的時間來接受美國隊長住在我的房子裡這個事實嗎？你當時並不了解我。你忙著驚嘆小兒麻痺疫苗和彩色電視被發明出來，有太多的大事佔去你的注意力。」

「好吧，你_現在_不害怕我。」Steve指出。

Tony也替他打開門，現在他夾在門跟Tony之間，彼此靠得很近。Tony的臉離他只有幾英寸。Steve只要俯身，就能吻上他。Tony一瞬間似乎也察覺到了。他的表情嚴肅又緊繃，帶著不知名的期待。

「不。」Tony咕噥。「我現在肯定跟你想的不一樣。」

他們保持這個姿勢一秒，二秒。Steve的心撲通撲通個不停。

他告訴自己不能。Tony不想要他。看在上帝的份上，都過了十年了，如果有機會，Tony早就會說些什麼的。

那一刻的靠近結束了。他們走進房子，Steve把冰淇淋放到冰箱儲藏，準備去找還醒著的夥伴甜點到家了。

有些聲音從閱覽室傳出來，聽起來像Clint和Wanda，比較小聲的或許是Vance和安潔啦。老天，也許這些新成員正跟他們談那些不能求助Steve的事情。

但Steve在門外待了幾秒，因為他有些困惑──Clint和Wanda正在討論的是……_他們_？

Wanda的聲音又柔又輕，她在說什麼……老天啊，她是在說──

「Tony是雙性戀。」她說。「大家都知道。」Steve承認他知道這是真的，但他絲毫沒有為Wanda接下來說的話有所準備。「大家也知道他這一生都對Steve無可救藥的迷戀。」

Steve無法呼吸。他回頭看了Tony一眼，Tony看起來一點都不驚訝或震撼。他只是抬了抬他的眉毛，撇撇嘴露出要笑不笑的表情，一個「能不能說些我不知道的事」的表情。這不可能，這絕對不合常理。

老天，現在是怎樣？發生什麼事？

「我的意思是，這傢伙有自己的美國隊長紀念品收藏。」這是Clint的聲音。「這不是秘密。」

「但他們不是……」Vance開始說道。

「不。」Clint說。「他們不是。我知道他們看起來像什麼。我們都知道他們看起來像什麼。但他們就是隊長和鐵殼腦袋，最多就這樣了。」

「很明顯他們談過這件事了。」Wanda說。「我們認為他們也找到滿意的解法。隊長不會傷害Tony的感情的，我確定。」

Steve的心臟大力的砰砰跳，一次次錘擊他的胸膛，他的喉嚨也緊得說不出話。沒有人跟他談過這件事，大家都知道嗎？大家都知道，除了他？他是跑到平行宇宙了嗎？

「但他們擁抱在一起。」Angel的聲音聽起來很困惑。「隊長抱著鋼鐵人上床。」

「嗯嗯，因為他是隊長嘛。」Clint說，聲音比Steve以往聽過的都還認真。「他就是那樣，他和鋼鐵人一直以來都這樣，甚至是他還不知道Tony是鋼鐵人之前就這樣了……喔，拜託，除了Tony外沒人會對那個鐵罐有感覺的。」

Steve會，Steve一直都會。現在也對鋼鐵人充滿感覺。老天。

在走廊的另一堵牆上，Tony依舊若有所思地看著他。很明顯的，他等一下就會否認這一切。他對Steve沒有迷戀。他會開口，告訴Steve他們都錯了，每一件事都錯了。

「他來自四十年代。」Clint充滿自信的說。「以前跟現在不同，那是還沒發明出『同性戀』這個詞之前的直男式擁抱。」

好吧，現在Steve必須得說點什麼了。因為那是──那是絕不可能而且不正確的，Steve必須解開這個誤會。他們都錯了，他們對Tony感情的分析錯了，大錯特錯，Tony不喜歡Steve。

「拜託。」Steve對Tony說，聲音緊繃。他們必須解釋清楚。他勇敢的跨了三步，進入房間。

裡面的四個復仇者用椅子在壁爐旁圍成一個半圓，Vance和Angel嚇得跳下椅子看他。

「隊長──」Vance開口。

「我來告訴你們廚房裡有冰淇淋。」Steve說。「但我想我應該先說明一下，四十年代就已經有同性戀的存在了。」

「嗯」Clint說。「這可真尷尬。」

「你要不要告訴我尷尬在哪。」Steve沮喪地回答。那不是真的，不管他們認為Tony的感覺是怎樣，等一下Tony就會告訴他們那些都不是真的。

但Tony一聲不吭。

「你剛打斷了我們談『那件事』。」Clint說。他強調了『那件事』三個字的語氣。

「什麼『那件事』？」

「Clint。」Wanda壓低聲音。「你這樣會讓Steve不舒服，這就是為什麼我們從不告訴他『那件事』。」

「嗯，但他已經聽到了啊，不是嗎？」Clint含糊地說。他拉高音調然後看著Steve。「這是個……傳統。當新人加入，當我們有新成員時，我們……隨便一個隊伍裡的人……就坐下來好好解釋這件事。這件，痾，關於你和Tony之間的狀況。有時候他會在我們有機會解釋前就問了。」他示意Vance和Angel。「像這兩個。」

這兩個新成員……想知道他們是不是一對。這就是他們不斷盯著他的原因。不，不只是他，是「他跟Tony」。他們一直嘗試知道他們倆是不是情侶。

「一個傳統？」Steve重複說了一遍。他不能理解這件事。整個隊伍都認為Tony迷戀他？他們都這樣認為？他們怎麼可以這樣認為。這不會發生。「從什麼時候開始？」

「從一開始。」Wanda承認。她雙手合十，在椅子上不安的動了動。

「你說什麼？」Steve說。「從一開始？」

他應該早點察覺的，是不是？他們怎麼能隱瞞他這麼久？天殺的他們知道些什麼？Tony為什麼不說點什麼？

Clint的眼神飄到房間的角落。「我加入隊伍的時候。」他說「你對鋼鐵人的缺席感到很沮喪，你甚至表現的很心碎。所以我想，好吧，也許你們是一對呢。所以──你記得嗎？我問過你的。」

該死的記憶浮現出來。Steve好幾年沒想起這件事了，但他記得當時Clint問的是「你們做愛的時候他會脫盔甲，還是弄一個方便進出的洞？」。這件事他永遠都不會忘記。Steve的臉頰發燙。

「你是問過我。」Steve結結巴巴、吞吞吐吐，然後試著鎮定一點。「你的確問過我──我絕不會再別人面前重複一遍你問了什麼。」畢竟他有他的矜持。「但我相信我告訴過你，我懶得回答這個問題。」

「是沒錯。」Clint說。「你是這麼回答的。所以我只就只好去問珍。然後她跟我解釋，不，你們不是那種關係。接著我就告訴雙胞胎──」他比了比Wanda。「之後他們就知道了。」

「所以，這之後……」Wanda總結。「就變成傳統了。當我們有新成員加入時，我們就跟他們解釋……這件事。」

喔，上帝。這居然是從一開始就發生的事，而且持續整整十年。大家都納悶他們的關係，每個人都看著他們、每個人都知道。Steve想自己其實沒有把他的暗戀隱藏的很好。他在房間來回踱步，覺得他快要昏倒了。

然後，感謝上帝，Tony用手臂圍繞著他，充滿堅定和支持，穩住了他。Tony在這，他知道該怎麼做，他會解釋這個明顯的錯誤。這些人誤解了很多事。

「我們只是很好的朋友。」Tony說。Steve放鬆下來。看，就這樣，Tony會好好解釋的。但Tony還沒說完。「我的意思是，沒錯，我對他有非分之想，大家都知道不是嗎？」他咯咯笑了笑。

Steve覺得自己臉色慘白。Tony沒有否認。Tony喜歡我？喔老天，他_喜歡我_？這就是為什麼他一言不發，因為他就是這麼想的。

這不是真的，是不是？

過去十年的歲月在Steve眼前閃過──Tony看著他的方式、Tony在他身邊的一舉一動──Steve從來沒有懷疑過，因為Tony的行為不是一直以來都如此嗎？

顯然Tony是因為對他有感覺才一直這樣的。

Steve開始顫抖。這不可能發生。

天啊，他們浪費了那麼多的時間，他們在好幾年前就可以在一起。

「嗯。」Clint說，眼神快速在他們兩人之間來回看了一下。「Tony？」

「總之。」Tony說。「他對我沒有興趣，但Steve是個好人，所以這不影響我們的友誼的。」Tony沒有看著他，他向其他人微笑，輕鬆自在的像在解釋一個陳年事實。「他可紳士了，一次都沒有提出來說笑。」

「Tony。」Wanda拼命的使眼色，然後她指了指面前的Steve。

這時候Tony終於看到他了，Tony的臉在瞬間白了三倍，他像著火一樣從Steve身邊跳開。

「該死。」Tony嗓子嘶啞。「Steve，該死的。」

Steve強迫自己開口：「我、我不知道，我根本不知道。」

他們瞪著彼此，氣氛凝結的令人難耐。Tony的臉蒙上了恐懼，Steve想要跟他說，沒事的，他不介意的，他也愛他，但他一直沒說，因為他不認為這有可能。

「我要走了。」Tony用低沉沙啞的聲音說道，接著他就跑走了。

Steve在第一時間愣住了，沒有動彈，而這意味著當Tony跑離開時他沒來的及阻止。當Steve衝到大廳時，他聽到熟悉的金屬喀喀聲，他知道Tony已經穿上丟在前門的盔甲了。

他必須跟Tony談談。這次他一定要成功。

如他所想，當Steve到達門口時，前門已經被打開了，他可以看到Tony站在外頭，頭盔、手臂和雙手的燈在漆黑的夜中發光，他的盔甲還沒蓄力好，但他正在嘗試了。Tony平放雙手，手掌和地板平行，但Steve很清楚的知道他大約還需要五秒鐘的時間才能起飛。

他只是不知道Tony對他的感覺，但除此之外他知曉Tony的一切。

他猜他應該要高興Tony打開了門，而不是直接把自己從窗戶丟出去。

「等等，Tony！」他喊道。

Tony的噴射靴已經好了，他開始升空。Steve不去想其他的事，他跑起來，蹬離地面，抓住在空中的Tony。

Steve的爆發力太過強大，以至於當他抓住Tony時，被衝擊力弄得差點撞到大廈的牆壁。他們繼續升空後，Tony找回他的主控權，火力全開讓他們離開牆幾英寸。Steve的手臂緊緊纏住Tony的腰，在Tony的身側晃來晃去，讓腿避開噴射靴的火力口。這不是他們最優雅的起飛，但反正等等會飛得更好的。Steve扭動身體，試著攀住Tony來穩住身體。他真該好好考慮跳上來後該怎麼辦的。

他們已經離地三十英尺高，而且越來越高，快要越過中央公園了。樹木在黑暗中隱約可見。夜晚的公園實在是不受人歡迎。

｢老天，Steve，抓好！｣Tony說，甚至他頭盔下處理過的聲音都帶著恐慌。｢你覺得我想把你弄下去？從這個高度？｣

｢我沒事。｣Steve喊回去。這不是他有過最舒適的搭乘體驗，但他不會放棄。｢我想要跟你談談。｣

｢好吧，我會跟你談談。｣Tony說。既使聲音經歷過處理，仍聽得出來之中的顫抖。

他不能甩開Steve，他真的不能。Steve抓他抓得很緊，最終他們還是得降落的，Tony知道他們還是得談談。Tony不傻，他可是Steve認識的人裡最聰明的人，既使他從來不知道Steve對他的感覺，也沒關係，Steve也不知道Tony的感受。

果不其然，Tony在一兩分鐘之內下降在公園裡，他們落在一片樹林中。一束月光剛好能讓Tony打開面甲時露出他的臉。這裡沒有其他人，Tony的眼神沒有聚焦，在月光下美得像玻璃，但他的臉色慘白，不去看Steve。

｢沒事的。｣Steve靜靜地說。他不太確定該從何說起，不確定該如何解釋，但他該死的確定他希望Tony可以停止用害怕的眼神盯著他，一副要哭出來的樣子。Steve牽起他的手。｢Tony，沒事的。｣

除了Tony緩慢又顫抖的呼吸外，悄靜無聲。Tony低著頭，他的目光聚焦在地面上。雖然他的戰甲讓他看起來很大，但Tony看起來很小。

｢我以為你知道了。｣Tony艱難的說。｢我不會──我以為你早就知道了。我知道你從來沒說些什麼，但我以為那是你溫柔拒絕我的一種方式。｣他的呼氣聲有些尖銳。｢好吧，現在你可以確實的拒絕我了，我猜。｣

他抬起頭來看著Steve，Steve打賭他完全可以猜到Tony腦子裡想的事情：他在想Steve會拒絕他的方式，拒絕他的話，以及Steve準備要狠狠弄碎Tony的心。

｢Tony。｣他說，而Tony還在顫抖。｢我不會傷害你的，好嗎？｣

他想要說出口，想要告訴他，_我已經愛著你好幾年了_，但是這些話太沉重，太寬泛了。

Steve是一個習慣用行動表達的人。所以他向前一步，將Tony摟在懷裡，手臂下的盔甲有些紮人。Tony眨了眨眼睛，因為Steve彎下腰來將唇印上Tony的。

Tony先是吃了一驚，僵住了幾秒，但很快就回吻回去。老實說，這不是Steve曾有過的吻裡面最好的一個──Tony既緊張、僵硬，又帶著猶豫──但Tony在這裡，對Steve來說這樣就夠了。也許等會他們可以再親一次。

Tony稍微退後了一點。｢Steve？｣他問，聲音裡帶一點希望。｢Steve，如果──如果這是你試著溫柔拒絕我的另一種方式──｣

Steve想知道該死的是誰親吻Tony後，又拒絕他的。

｢四十年代也有同性戀。｣Steve告訴他。｢我們還有雙性戀。你想知道我為什麼會知道嗎？｣他笑了。｢我一直想我該怎麼告訴你我的感覺，但後來我才想到，如果你也有相同的感覺，那你早就告訴我了。｣

Tony看著他就像他不敢相信他沒在作夢。｢你真的──天啊，Steve，你真的──｣他試著確認，而Steve知道他再說一些無關緊要的話，會讓Tony繼續不安。

Steve微笑。｢真的，就是這樣。｣

這次是Tony先吻了他。一個緩慢、溫柔又充滿渴望的吻。比剛才美妙太多了。

｢你想跟我一起回家嗎？｣Tony笑著問。｢我聽說我們還有冰淇淋呢。｣

｢還有很多比冰淇淋還棒的事情。｣Steve說，而Tony的笑容更大了。

除了Steve外，大家都知道。他希望現在他還來的及。

如果隊伍要繼續談論｢那件事｣，Steve想，該改變那件事的結局了。也許下一次他們還能多找幾個演講嘉賓來講他們的愛情故事。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 譯註：  
＊Vance/法官： Vance Astrovik，也被稱為大法官（Marvel Boy）擁有心靈傳動能力。  
＊Angel/火焰星：Angelica "Angel" Jones ，又稱Firestar，能力為產生和操縱微波輻射以飛行，及產生強烈的熱量和火焰。


End file.
